Vampire Concert
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Takes place between book 1 and 2, Sookie still depressed about her Grandmother, Bill takes her to a Vampire concert. BXS
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Concert.

By Suki (not S-OO-KI, but Su-KI)

I do not own these characters. I will be switching from pvo to narration every now and then.

This is set between the first and second books.

Bill and I sat in my kitchen, just talking about the small stuff and enjoying the nice summer evening. He had a True Blood while I had a coke, it was a normal enough evening and I still felt the ache for my grandmother. She had been murdered a few weeks ago and although we had caught the killer, I still missed her dearly…and my cat Tina too. She was also a causality of it.

Sookie looked so sad tonight, I wonder if she'll be excited about my surprise. Bill thought as he took a sip and looked her in the eyes.

"Sookie, have you heard of the group Shattered Reflection?" Bill asked causally.

"Hmm? No why babe?" she asked turning to him, her eyes holding a small spark that he had remembered that had been there since their first meeting.

"They are an all Vampire rock group, they will be playing in Eric's bar in Shreveport this Saturday, do you think you could work the early shift or even have the night off?"

Sookie thought for a moment, 'Saturday I work the late shift but Arlene owes me a shift change, plus it would be interesting to see a Vampire band… I heard it was pretty cool.' She smiled slightly and looked at her lover and boyfriend.

"Sure, I'll switch shifts with Arlene; she was talking about wanting the night shift anyway." She said and walked in front of her boyfriend and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She smiled and looked into his eyes and he moved closer to her lips. Sookie leaned closer and kissed his lips softly at first. Their lips were gently pressed to one another and their hands held each other. Their kiss deepened and their tongues began to play with one another gently, just testing one another. They tried not to get too deep into the kiss, it was close to dawn and Bill would be going to sleep soon.

He lifted her off the chair, holding her under her ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his excitement though his pants and made a soft moan in her throat. Bill groaned as she rubbed against him. He pushed her up against the wall as their kissed deepened and his hands went to the waist band of her shorts. However they stopped when their heard the phone ring.

"Who in the bloody hell would be calling this late?!" Sookie grumbled as Bill let her down. Although the distraction was needed, it really wasn't wanted. Bill was counting to 100 in French, to clam his hormones among other things.

"Hello?" Sookie asked, but there was no one on the other end. She sighed and hung it up, looking at her beau.

"I guess we should say good night?" she said softly.

"I guess we should, Good night my angle of the night." Bill said softly and kissed her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss, a smile playing on his lips.

"Good night my Dark Lord." She said with a smile of own. They had silly, but cute nicknames for one another. It made them happy, that's all that mattered to them.

Sookie walked with Bill to the front porch and they kissed again. Bill turned and in a flash he was gone. 'That's a vampire for you.' She thought as she walked into her house, locking the doors and getting undressed for bed. It was late and she was tired, dating a vampire was not easy on your sleep.

She changed into a large shirt of Bill's, the smell making her feel safe. She crawled into bed and as she was on the verge of sleep, she tried to think about what she would wear Saturday.

'Maybe I'll call Pam…' was one of her last thoughts before sleep over took her and her dreams of her vampire lover came in a rush of pleasure.

Please Review! Ill have more posted tomorrow! Have a great Day or Night, wether you are vamp or not! Love Suki

Ps

A Shattered Reflection is the name of my boyfriends' friends' group: /ashatteredreflectionny you may like them or you may not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own these characters what so ever.

The next night.

Sookie had the early shift tonight and had already talked to Arlene about trading hours, it wasn't a problem. So she had two nights to figure out what to wear for the concert. She had no idea what you wore to a concert period, but she figured maybe Pam, who seemed friendly, might help her out. Hopefully. So when she got off at eight, she got into her little nova and headed home, intent on calling Fangtaisa. When she got home, there was a note taped to her fridge. It was a note from Bill with his lovely writing on it. She smiled and opened up the note.

_Sookie,_

_I am going to be coming over after eleven I've had some business to attend to. I hope I do not keep you waiting long._

_Yours truly, Bill_

She shook her head and walked into her room, on her bed was a stuff black cat and it had a red ribbon around it. A small tear slid down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. The fact that he noticed she was sad about Tina and her grandmother and thought of her feelings in a small way made her feel better. She picked up the toy cat and smiled, for a moment she just sat there thinking about what had happened and wished again she could change things. But life wasn't like that and her grandmother would have told her she needed to be strong and move on with her life.

Sookie grabbed her phone and dialed the number for the vampire bar and waited for Pam to answer. They did not really know each other but Pam seemed to have a unique sense of humor and was friendly enough with Sookie.

"Fangtasia, this is Pam, how can I help you?" she asked in her smooth and dreamy voice.

"Hi Pam, this is Sookie, you remember me, right?" I asked, wondering if she would remember me, she probably did but still…

"Yes the human Bill is with, the one who can read minds, what can I do for you little mortal?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.

"Well um….Saturday the vampire concert is at your bar and I was wondering…could you give me some pointers on what to wear?" I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't laugh and hang up, sometimes I'm just that paranoid.

"Are you asking me for what is the word…Fashion tips? Yes?"

"Yeah, I am…can you help me?" I was still nervous.

"Of course, you are always fun and it is always fun to dress up mortals, when should I be over? It would have to be after my shift, of course." She replied.

"Err…um what time is good for you?" I was relived and now a new thought entered, 'I want to surprise Bill, better not let him see this outfit…'

"I could be over early tomorrow night, I do not work, that will be best for me."

"That's not a problem; ill have some True Blood waiting for you."

"Have a good night."

"You too! And thanks again." I hung up the phone happy and turned to find the sexiest vampire in the world waiting for me by my kitchen table. I smiled and walked over to Bill and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me close. His lips were cool to the touch but were gentle. I liked these little kisses, it felt so unique, my hot lips and his cool lips together gave me shivers.

"How was work?" he asked as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. His hands were under my rear and I kissed his cheeks and neck.

"It was ok, the tips weren't too bad and the people were ok. What about you? How was your work?" my hands went up the front of his shirt and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Same old same old, had to get some paper work done and I was looking into buying some new real estate." He said, licking my lower lip and pushed my shirt up more and sat me on the bed.

"Mmm, well that's good. I missed you and thank you so much for the toy cat, it made me feel better just seeing it." I replied and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and enjoyed running my hands over his strong and muscled arms. His body was a little warm, but that was most likely due to true blood. It was fine with me if he took my blood to get him some warmth and pleasure, but anyone else…I wasn't really ready to accept that yet, I might one day, but not now. He respected that and didn't want to bite elsewhere, he had me and the bite itself made me shiver in pleasure.

"I'm glad, you've been sad lately and I have been a little busy with work, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you. I just want you to know I am thinking of you." Bill said and pushed me onto my back and pushed my shirt up.

"You're working on being on my good side again." I said with a smile as he began to show me how much he wanted me to know he was sorry. After words, as we lay under my cool sheets, cuddling, I realized my life was getting good and stable.

"Bill?" She asked me dreamily, still under the haze of our love making. I held her in my arms, enjoying the blood and pleasure we had shared.

"Yes?" I replied, kissing the back of her hand and holding her other one.

"Tell me something about yourself, please?"

It took me a moment to think about this. There was a lot I have done in the past 100 plus years, some that I am proud of and some that I am not.

"When I was mortal, I loved to eat pie."

"Pie?" she sat up and looked at me, laughter in her eyes. I smiled at her as I pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, pie. I really liked peach and cherry pie. When I was a child I would eat it whenever my mother made it, though sometimes I would not ask permission and just steal a slice, run to the barn we had and eat in the hayloft. It was a fun time then…one of my siblings would sometimes join me…but rarely." I said, thinking back to those care free days as a child.

"Well...that was something I sure did not know! Maybe you'll be lucky and ill do something…hehe" she said with a giggle and kissed me again on the lips. Just her lips against mine woke up parts of my body that I had thought would be stronger. I was no longer a boy who did not know much about the nature of women, but with Sookie, I felt human again. I thought I'd never be able to feel this again, but here I was feeling like a man who could do so much but be so helpless with the woman he loves.

Bill's hands moved down her back and cupped her rear and pulled her up. Sookie gave a surprised gasp and smiled. Bill stood up, holding her tightly and pushed her up against the wall gently, his lips seeking hers. Their lips met with a passion and her hands went up and down his back, he growled gently against her mouth and he found himself inside her again, both sighed with content and his hips began to move in a steady rhythm. Sookie moaned his name as she moved her head back, his head rubbing against her sweet spot.

Sookie's body began to tighten inside as he moved faster into her, both of them coming near the climax. She held tightly onto Bill's shoulders as he moved his fangs to her breast. He kissed her neck and lips first before biting her breast. She screamed as both pleasures took over her senses, she came tightly and wet over his shaft. He groaned as he took her blood and received pleasure. He came inside her a moment later, both breathing a little hard. He kissed her lips again and carried her to the shower.

"No, I don't think I could do round three right now." She moaned softly as he pulled out of her and deposited her onto the end of the bath tub. Within a few minutes the water was running a nice hot bath and both got inside.

"I like this. No I love this." Sookie said softly as they held each other under the bubbly water.

"Mmm, I agree, I haven't felt so alive in so long. You don't know how happy I am with you Sookie." Bill said as he cupped her check and gave her lips a gentle kiss.

"I am happy with you too Bill, with you I can be me and let my guard down, I don't need to worry about keeping my shields in place, with you I can just be me." Sookie replied and kissed his lips with equal gentleness.

"Do you want round three?" he asked, a darkness in his voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Maybe….do you think you can convince me?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes. He grinned and pulled her down for another round.

Next afternoon.

Sookie woke up and sat up, enjoying the sunshine in her window as she enjoyed the quietness. Tonight was the night for the concert and Pam would be coming over to help her get some clothes settled. Bill promised to wait until Pam left so he would be surprised with her clothes. Sookie sat on the edge of her bed and felt a soreness between her legs, her hips and thighs. Though last night Bill made sure she knew that he would be missing her all night and day.

"Bill is no longer allowed three in a row…" she murmured to herself as she walked to her bathroom and took care of business. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, thinking of how she should do her hair. 'Maybe I could do it up with some curls coming down, that would be sexy, maybe some silver hoops and that bracelet he got me. Also those black boots I have, they're like three inches go to my knees that should be enough.'

Sookie got dressed and had some breakfast before heading into the lunch shift down at Merlot's. She waved to her boss and Lafayette and put her things away. It was a normal day, people getting lunch, chatting and enjoying the fine spring weather that was going on. Sookie overheard some kids were planning on trying to get into the Vamp concert, but since they didn't look old enough to vote, she doubted that they'd make it past the front door. She went to the bar and stood next to her boss Sam for a moment and began to chit chat.

"I heard there's going to be a concert in Shreveport tonight, are you and …Bill going?" Sam asked, he wasn't too keen on the idea of Sookie dating a vampire, course he was still pinning for her.

"Yep! I can't wait. I've never been before and they say it's very good, magical and spell binding. But I think it will at least be a fun date!" she said, not realizing how this information was pushing the knife deeper into Sam's back. He really didn't say anything since she was happy with Bill, but he'd be there if she were to change her mind.

"That's good; I hope you have fun tonight." Sam said, inwardly wishing something bad would happen to Bill.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later; I think I'm needed at the Dawnson table." She replied and went off to help her customers.

Thanks for the review and all the favorites! Please enjoy and I do love reviews, even if you want to point out something that doesn't sound right! Have a good and safe weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, stuff happens, ya know? Thank you for the reviews! And I've stopped switching 3erd second and narrative, I agree it's a little confusing and I was just experimenting. Anyway…. I in now way own the characters of Southern Vampire/Sookie Stackhouse /True Blood characters what so ever! But I do own the dress!!!

Enjoy!

(recap)

"Yep! I can't wait. I've never been before and they say it's very good, magical and spell binding. But I think it will at least be a fun date!" she said, not realizing how this information was pushing the knife deeper into Sam's back. He really didn't say anything since she was happy with Bill, but he'd be there if she were to change her mind.

"That's good; I hope you have fun tonight." Sam said, inwardly wishing something bad would happen to Bill.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later; I think I'm needed at the Dawnson table." She replied and went off to help her customers. (end recap!)

Sookie went over to the table, blocking the thoughts of others as she walked by, sometimes it wasn't too bad, it was fun to hear some of the things people thought, but other times it was too weird. As she walked over, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Dawnson; their son had just announced his engagement. His girlfriend- sorry fiancé was a pretty little thing that wasn't always the sharpest too and the shed. She smiled and brought them the drinks and nodded at the, congratulated the happy couple.

"…well yes I do agree a spring wedding would be quite nice! Ah here are the drinks, here Molly have some of this, yo'll like it." Mrs. Dawnson said as Sookie set the drinks in front of everyone.

"Thank you Miss Sookie." Molly said, blushing lightly, in her head Sookie heard her thinking about how soon they could get married because she was pregnant. Sookie ducked her head to hide her smile; it seems a lot of people were thinking of that.

"Not a problem, is there anything else I can do for you folks?" Sookie asked a big smile on her face.

"No thanks." Was said around the table and she left, feeling a little better. At least they didn't she was crazy and they were a nice family. The night ended smoothly, nothing serious, though Sookie couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and drove home, happy to be going out tonight.

When she arrived, it was a little past sunset and she quickly took a shower and heated up some True Blood for Pam. She was drying and curling her hair when Pam arrived with a suit bag in her hand and a small smile on her lips. She was also dressed like a soccer mom. Her slacks were a nice shade of pink with a lighter shade for a sweeter vest. Her hair was done simply and even wore pearls. Needless to say, she did not look like she worked at a vamp bar!

"How are you doing Pam? Please come in." Sookie said happily and stepped aside for her guest.

"I have some blood for you, would you like some?" Sookie asked over her shoulder as she went to the Kitchen.

"That would be nice, do you have an A negative?" Pam asked as she set the bag on the sofa and looked around the house.

"Yep, I have some right here it'll just be a moment." Sookie grabbed the bottle and put it in the microwave to heat it up. While she was doing that she began thinking of how she'd do her hair.

"Pam, do you think it would be better for my hair to be up or down?" Sookie heard a small swoosh, the sound she recognized for Vampires moving quite fast.

"I think down, but exposing the neck." She said as she took the glass of blood and sat down.

"Hmm, would that attract him more or just tease him?"

"Tease, vampires, male or female, love to see the neck. Its like for a human male to see a woman's breast or her ass."

"Ah, I see. So then what would be good foreplay for a vampire then?"

"Well you could blow gently on his neck or kiss his neck softly. That's one way to turn on a vampire. But also general things males, vampire, human or otherwise, like."

As their conversation had progressed, the women had migrated upstairs and Sookie unzipped the bag. Once she opened the bag and saw the black leather dress she smiled.

"I don't think I could have thought of a better outfit than this." Sookie said a twinkle in her eyes. Pam smiled, keeping her thoughts to herself, but remembered how she once had that glint in her eyes.

"It may be a little form fitting, but that's the point of leather. Put a little baby powder on and slip it on, if you need help let me know." She said sitting down and taking out some make up.

Sookie went into the bathroom, forgetting to shut the door, and put the baby powder on lightly, covering her thighs to just under her arms. She then slipped the dress on and it was a little sung and wiggled around, getting the dress over her hips. Pam was silently behind her and pulled the dress up easily and helped Sookie to have it in place and zipped.

Pam helped Sookie put on her makeup and did her hair; it occurred to Sookie, that Pam was being very friendly and she did not know why. She had a feeling that Pam wasn't the kind of person to do things without a motive or reason, but then maybe she was being a little too cynical. But then again…this is a vampire, so maybe not, especially is she's Eric's own scion.

Once the make up and hair was done, Sookie put on her thigh highs and slipped on her garters and then her thigh high boots. Looking in the mirror she looked quite gothic and yummy. Her hair was curly and pulled back a little, her eye shadow was dark silver, lips a vibrant red and her black boots had a stiletto heel. The dress itself was short and tight. It pushed up her breasts and stopped less than half way to her knees. It was a nice leather, very fitting and had a black satin bow in the back. It seemed mocking, the black sexy dress with an oh-so-innocent and small bow right above her ass. On the sides of her skirt, she had slits that went to her hips, allowing her to walk better. Her gold jewelry was a little out of normal, but vampires were deathly, to a point, allergic to silver.

"I think I'm going to make him stiff in more than one way." Sookie said and laughed. Pam laughed with her and they shared a small joke.

"Yes and I believe he is in the living room waiting, maybe we should see how he feels about this?" Pam said and walked out, a grin playing on her lips. Bill nodded to Pam, being polite, but once he heard Sookie come into the living room, his eyes widen and his mouth was open slightly, and his fangs also made a surprise visit.

"Soo-ki, you look very nice." He said, trying not to sound like a boy on his first date.

"Thank you Bill, with Pam's help I was hoping I would look more than nice." She said as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. It went to the top of her boots and she smiled at him. Pam nodded to Sookie and left, a grin on her lips and her laughter on the night.

"I'm sorry, you look quite wonderful and sexy." He said his dark voice seductive and sexy. Sookie felt her heart beat faster and went up to him, pressing her leather clad body against his, her hand on his heart and leaned close.

"Well, Bill, later when we get back, I'll let you do whatever nasty thoughts you have in your mind." She said leaning close to his neck, her breath hot and moist. "But until then, you'll just have to look." She smiled and pulled away, but his quick hands pulled her body against the front of his and kissed her lips passionately. Their lips were pressed hard against one another and their tongues fought for control, but Sookie felt his dick hard against her leg and pulled away.

"Remember, we've got a concert to go to." She said and mockingly patted the front of his pants and walked to the door. Bill's fangs had also made another break out and he was trying unsuccessfully to clam his self down. He steadied himself, thinking it was going to be a long and hard night, in more than one way.

Thanks for the reviews!!! I'll have more soon, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own True Blood/ Southern Vamprie/ Sookie Stackhouse!! Alan, HBO and C.H. do and I just like to play!!! Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4

As the two arrived at Fangtasia, the lot was full and a line at the door, however since they knew the owner…they didn't need to wait. Walking up however….Bill's arm went around Sookie's waist and glared at anyone who looked in her direction. Sookie was loving the passiveness Bill was giving off and just basked in the fun of it. They went to the head of the line, with many people booing or hissing at them, where Pam was. Her normal bar attire on and her attitude firmly in place. She gave Sookie a knowing smile and let them pass.

The bar was jammed pack and the band had yet to play. Some human Goth band was playing music while most people in the bar mingled and were waiting for the vampire band. Sookie and Bill saw Eric sitting at his throne, next to him a temporary stage was where the main event would be happening. He looked at the couple and motioned for the couple to join him, seeing as he was their boss, they went over.

"Sookie, Bill it is so wonderful to see you two again. My, my Sookie…you look quite baitful, I can tell that is one of Pam's outfit. I'm surprised that Bill let you out of the boudoir and into a Vampire bar." Eric said in his charming manner.

Sookie blushed and Bill put an arm around Sookie's waist.

"I am not Sookie's keeper, although I am her lover and boyfriend, I'll let her do as she pleases, as long as I can be there to support her." He said in his southern drawl. Sookie smiled at him and moved her hand to his.

However before Eric could say a remark, one of the waitress came to him and was followed by two police officers. Sookie and Bill looked at one another and then looked the conversation by them.

"Hello officer, what can I do for you this evening?" Eric asked, being all business and friendly.

"Good evening, the town of Shreveport just wanted some police here to make sure there were no minors or illegal happenings tonight. My name is Sheriff Charles and this is deputy Bonks."

"Sir." The Deputy said. Eric nodded and gave a questionable look to the men.

"We know you and your people have been trying to assimilate here and have participated in many community events that promote good will. I'm here just to deter, I know you vampires are strong enough to take care of things and you guys have always been honest with us." The Sheriff finished.

"Thank you for coming tonight, should you need something from the bar, of course no alcohol seeing as you are on duty, then ask and it will be brought for you. My aide Pam will help you and set you and your men up in proper areas. I am always willing to work with our human neighbors. Have a good evening." Eric said, acting like a normal human owner and the men nodded to him and went to confer with Pam.

"Is everything ok?" Sookie asked. By the time Eric was done with the cops, the two had ordered their drinks and the main event was about to begin.

"Yes, just the town sending their dogs to make sure everything is clean and pretty, but I'm sure Bill would have been able to tell you that."

"Yes, but it is polite that I let the host explain things." Bill replied calmly.

"Of course, you and your southern charm."

"I'm not as icy as you, Nordic prince."

"Ok! We'll lets watch the show." Sookie said with enthusiasm, she so didn't want a fight to happen, it was suppose to be a nice quite evening full of sex and music. The two vampires sat back and watched as the band came out. Everyone started to applaud and the group got their instruments and into their spots.

The main leader had short brown hair and a strong face, the base was blond, the drum man was red hair and the other guitarist had black hair. 'Hmm, kinda like the way Dracula's brides had different color hair…' Sookie thought to herself. They all wore black leather…of course and tight fishnet shirts. Sookie smiled as the music began.

The dark tempo, slightly coutnry strings began. To Sookie, it felt like it held a seductive tone to it and began to move her foot to the beat. The singer began to sing, his voice was deep and made everyone woman and gay man sway to his voice.

"**I wanna do bad things with you.**

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you."

At this point, Sookie walked to the dance floor, where many other women had gathered and began to dance seductively in front of the band. Bill stood up and followed her, nodding to his boss, and following Sookie to the dance floor.

**I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.**

Sookie was in front of Bill, aware that some of the non gay men were watching her the way Bill was. She had her back to him and began to rub her body against his, enjoying the feel of his hands on both of her sides. Her body moved in time to the music, enjoying the beats.

**  
When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
**

Sookie rubbed her back side into Bill's crotch and enjoyed the hard feel there and heard his hiss as she turned him on. She turned around her arms wrapped around his neck as her body moved into his, almost mimicking sex. His eyes never left hers; his hands guided her hips into him. For the couple, it was just them and the music, ignoring the eyes on them.

**I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.**

Sookie noticed Bill's fangs and leaned close to his ear, whispering in a seductive sing song voice "I wanna do real bad things with you." Bill's fangs and another body part wanted to be in her instantly, but remembered where they. He tried to tell her that they should leave, but she evaded him and turned her back to him. She moved his hands up and down her chest and hips, still sawaying in time to the music.

**I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.**

The band ended and everyone applauded and the band bowed to the crowd. Bill looked at Sookie and saw that seductive look in her eyes. They were both enjoying the feel of each other and were enjoying their date. The band continued to play more songs and Sookie continued her slow torture on Bill. Not realizing another vampire had eyes for her…

Dun dun dun! Yes a cliff hanger, I hope you all enjoyed the episode tonight! I didn't have a chance to see it, but I'll catch it later!!! Yes the song is from the opening credits, (it felt so right!) sorry for the long delay, finally working! (woot! Circuit city!) and ill try to update soon, I have maybe two or three more chapters!! Enjoy and thanks for all the favs and reviews!!!!! I love ya all!!


End file.
